


[ALL花]耳畔风声（上半部）1-10

by bluetree



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 失去了母亲，花道在这世上彻底无依无靠，却在一个夜晚意外捡到个小娃娃，当生命中终于有了盼头，大概熬过苦难之后就是好日子了吧





	[ALL花]耳畔风声（上半部）1-10

**Author's Note:**

> 1.年下伪父子  
> 2.主藤花三花  
> 3.许多副cp，上半部里主要是三花主场，有泽花南花肉戏  
> 4.主要走肾  
> 5.有点点虐小花

1.  
今年的冬天比往年都来得冷，花道往老虎灶子里又添了几块柴爿，火烧得噼里啪啦响，他紧紧身上的薄棉袄搓着手等水烧开，这水一烧开，就能马上洗个热乎乎的澡，洗完了往被窝里一钻那寒风瑟瑟的冬夜也就不那么难熬了。其实除了夏天，其他季节村子里很少有人会天天洗澡，花道是独一个。这习惯是跟着他娘沿下来的，他娘亲不是这村子的人，她本来是城里姑娘，家里貌似还有那么些底子，兴是在城里犯了啥事，被家里人给送到这荒郊僻岭的土村子来。头两年还有人千里迢迢捎钱来，后来也不知道是城里出了变故还是那家人淡忘了有这么个女儿，钱就再也没送来过。

花道他娘到了村子没两个月肚子便渐渐鼓起来，就好像个不停被充气的气球般，每个月都大上几分，孩子他爹当然不是村里人，这城里来的漂亮姑娘眼睛可是长在头顶上的，怎么着都瞧不上村里那一个个土包子。这么个如花似玉的姑娘非得大着肚皮在穷乡僻壤呆着，自然不乐意，脾气也就一天比一天坏。村子里没几个人稀罕她，不过耐不住人那可使鬼推磨的蓝票子，总没人跟钱过不去吧，于是乡亲们虚情假意地奉承了花道他娘俩好些年，直到再没人给她捎钱来，她身上原来的积蓄又花得差不多了，那些人总算露出本来面目。

一个女人，还要拉扯个小娃子，即使是在这穷酸村子也难以支撑。偶尔也有汉子偷摸着给她送鸡蛋帮她干农活，最后不是让自个儿婆娘揪着耳朵溜了就是被自家老娘骂得灰溜溜逃走。她一个人倒是怎么都能过活，大不了一死百了，但花道总是自己身上掉下的一块肉，那小脸蛋还像极了她朝思幕想的爱人，她是万万没法看着自己儿子受苦的，更不忍心撒下他不管。还能怎么办？她只好用身体做起了最原始的买卖。

风呼啸而过，将花道家不够结实的窗户撞得嘎嘎作响，他晃晃脖子赶走钻进脑袋的伤心事，水已经开了。花道先往保温壶里灌满开水，再把烧得滚烫的热水哗啦冲进木桶里调好水温，他喜欢烫点的洗澡水，这样能多泡会儿。在这种天穿衣服简单脱衣服可难，好在后屋借着开水的蒸汽暖和不少，花道两三下剥光了衣服正准备跳进桶里，发现娘给他从小戴着的玉佩不见了。

这可非同小可，他娘亲走的时候没留下啥，听她说这是花道他爹送给她的，现在娘也没了，他又从来没见过亲爹，这块玉对花道来说更是重要，他赶紧裹上衣服提着油灯出去寻。

就算是白天，要在田野间找一块玉佩谈何容易，何况是晚上。他愣是在严冬中兜兜转转冒出了汗，也没能找到半块玉来。

正当他万念俱灰的时候，身后那草丛发出窸窸窣窣的声响，花道绷紧了肌肉回头，虽说现在应该是不会有蛇，但这黑漆漆的草堆里难保不会跑出啥害人的玩意儿来。他小心翼翼拿木棍拨开草丛，没想，哪儿来啥害人玩意，躺在那儿的是个被红襁褓裹着的小娃娃。

就是个身板硬朗的大人在这寒冬里呆一晚都够呛，况兼是个没几个月大的小娃儿。花道赶紧将那毛头孩子抱起来，一张小脸已经被冻得发紫，上面还盖着层泪花结成的霜，小小的身体也开始发僵，好在手指还能动弹。花道把小娃娃搂在怀里就往家赶，也顾不得寻玉佩了。他一路狂奔到家已是气喘吁吁，却不敢耽搁，赶紧绞了条热毛巾给小娃子擦脸蛋擦身体，等小小的身体终于慢慢热乎起来花道才松下口气自己也除了衣裳带着娃子一起泡在热水里，这水比他出门前凉了不少，但也仍温热。

花道把小孩儿抱在被窝里睡了一宿，整晚战战兢兢的睡不安稳，生怕自己一个翻身就压坏了那具小小软软的身子。熬到天亮，他刚耷拉着眼皮要睡着时小孩一声清亮的啼哭瞬间将困意卷走，花道这才好好打量起这小娃娃。

“鼻是鼻，眼是眼，模样还挺周正，咋就讨不上你爹娘欢心给扔了。”花道想起他娘曾经说，再苦再累也不会丢下他，到底是自己十月怀胎才生出的骨肉，哪有那么狠心的娘，不过没几天花道就明白了这孩子怎么会被遗弃。

这天夜里花道给娃子喂了点米汤，小家伙填饱肚子发出声满足的叹息就迷糊着眼睛要睡觉，花道躺进被窝，把小东西圈在自己臂弯里，手有一下没一下地拍着软糯糯的小身体。他自己也才刚成年，又从来没个兄弟姐妹，本来照顾小婴儿就手忙脚乱，加上孩子饿了也哭拉了也哭，更是让花道这几天都休息不好，这才刚入夜，他哄着孩子渐渐自己也瞌盹起来 。

花道正做着梦呢，梦里他娘拿着玉佩对他讲别找了，就当这玉啊，化成个小娃娃来陪他，不然孤苦伶仃的好不寂寞，他娘又说不如就给这孩子起名叫健司，正好娘的名字里有个司字，爹单名一个健，你就当健司是爹娘派来陪着你。花道抽抽搭搭地应着，刚想去抱抱他娘，就被身边急促的喘气闹醒了。健司挥舞小手蹬着两条莲藕似的小腿咳得厉害，一会儿又变成剧烈而短促的吸气，一张小脸憋得红里泛紫。

“健司，健司你怎么了！”花道急的跟只热蚂蚁似的团团转，又是给他顺气又是轻拍背部，根本没用，眼看小娃子抽得快背过气了，花道赶紧拿襁褓给健司一包，自己都顾不得好好穿衣服披了件大棉袄就往村里的卫生所赶。

健司得的是哮症，卫生所的大夫拿了些不知什么药草给他闻闻，他的呼吸便渐渐平复了。听大夫说这病难治，反反复复的，一不留神还会夺人性命，草药什么的也就是土法子，权宜之计，要控制病情还是得吃药，现在孩子还小，若好好治疗说不定能控制到不再发作，但倘若不注意，那这么小个娃娃指不定那天就夭折了。

大夫的话就像一根根针一样往花道心里扎，他赶紧求人给健司开点药。

“药我们所里是有一种，不过……”大夫的眼神瞟过花道身上破旧的衣服，没再说下去。

“我知道我知道。”花道赶忙掏口袋，但他摸遍了全身的袋子也就刮出张揉得皱巴巴的五块钱和几个滚瓜儿圆的硬币。

“我身上就这些，能不能先赊着，过两天发了工钱我再补上。”

大夫露出不耐烦的神色来，最后还是收下钱剪了一小板药拿给花道，“就这么多。”

“谢谢大夫，谢谢，谢谢大夫。”花道抱着健司不停给大夫鞠躬，倒也弄得对方有些不忍，他拿了几片叶子给花道瞧叫他记住形状味道，说是山上就能采到，把这些药草混在一起扎个草药包，等娃儿发作的时候给他嗅一会儿，多少能缓解。

花道盯着那几片叶子又看又闻又摸，直到闭上眼睛都能回忆起形状颜色气味才一边道谢一边带着健司回了家。

健司的呼吸已经完全正常了，他趴在花道胸口拿那双水灵灵圆溜溜的大眼睛盯着花道，肉乎乎的小手从襁褓里伸出来去碰花道的脸蛋，仿佛知道眼前的大男孩刚救了自己一命，在朝他道谢。

花道用食指戳了下健司的脸蛋，“唉，娘说你是代替他们来陪我的，我咋觉得你是个小祖宗来问我讨债的。”

2.  
日子一天天过，健司的病靠着那些草药是给花道省下不少事，不过总这么下去也不是个法子。虽说现在健司还不至于饿肚子，但花道刚把他带回来的时候小家伙还白白胖胖的，这在花道家里呆了还不足满月，已经瘦了一圈，小脸蜡黄，看上去就一副营养不良的样子。也难怪，花道一个刚成年的男娃子，又没那奶水能喂健司，家里条件还苦，整天只能给小娃娃喂点米汤，水果泥蔬菜泥都算是奢侈品。

这孩子现在才几个月大，日子还能熬一熬，再过段时间真不知道要怎么办。花道从小过惯了苦日子，自己再紧巴都不碍事，但瞧着健司，他是万万舍不得让这娃娃也跟着受苦的，更别提健司身上还带着病，当初大夫那句“夭折”可是深深印在花道脑子里。

就在花道愁眉苦脸之际，村里来了个好消息，说要土改。

花道家原先只有3分地，他娘刚来的时候一个女人家一直有人接济，根本没想过要地，她又不是村里人也分不到地，后来家里渐渐断了接济她才想到拿出私房钱要买块地，那时候村里人早不像先前那般热情了，最后花了近两倍的价钱又百般讨好老村长才讨到3分地。

现下是个好机会，花道仔细研究完告示兴冲冲就往村委会赶，结果连登记表的边儿都没摸着，就被村支书拦了下来说这土改，土地再分配，和他樱木家半毛钱关系没有。

“告示上不是说人人均能享受新政策吗，怎么到我就不行了。”

“人人指的可是村里的人人，你又不是咱们村儿的，这改革肯定和你不沾边呀。”

“我怎么就不是咱们村的人了，我生在这儿养在这儿，吃的是这块土里长出的米，喝的是这条河里流淌的水，你说说我怎么不是这个村子的人了。”

“好好好，你别激动，花道啊，你家的情况特殊你自己知道，有些话我就不说的太明白了。”年轻的村支书拍着花道肩膀，一副安抚他的模样脸上的笑却满是嘲弄。

“你！"花道垂在身旁的拳头捏得死紧，从小到大无论是直截了当的谩骂还是阴阳怪气的嘲讽他都听得多了，怎么不知道对方心里是咋想的，却在这有求于人的当口万万发作不得。

“泽北哥，我家情况你知道，前段时间又在田间捡到个小娃娃，日子真不好过。”

“咱花道就是心肠好，替别人养儿子。”

花道恨不得一拳直冲对方欠扁的脸，但一想到土改，只好忍气吞声道：“泽北哥，我知道你心肠好，你就想法子帮帮我。”

“好说好说，怎么说咱也是一块儿长大的好兄弟，当哥哥的咋个忍心看弟弟受苦，哥给你想办法。”

花道心里“呸”了一声，眼前这个剃着寸头的年轻村支书稍长他几岁，小时候他们是一起玩过，可关系连玩伴都称不上。别看泽北长得一副浓眉大眼老实巴交的样子，心眼可是焉儿坏，那时候没少欺负花道，他可还记得那家伙带着一帮大孩子把自己压在石头上往他裤裆里塞鱼虾螃蟹的事儿。

“有劳泽北哥。”

“不过这事关系重大，就算是我也不能说动动嘴皮子就给你搞定了，要搞定这事儿啊，还得看你自己的门路。”

“门路？可我家那样子……哪儿来的门路。”花道头低得更深了，“泽北哥你一定要帮帮我。”

“哎，哪儿的话。”泽北圈着花道肩膀压低了声儿说：“门路是靠自己走出来的，你娘当年不是也靠自己走出不少门路来吗。”

泽北说完拍了拍花道的屁股就坐回椅子上，拿起茶杯吹开飘在水面的茶叶喝了口慢慢道：“你自个儿想明白，晚上九点我再来找你商量这事。”

他瞥一眼愣在原地的青年补充道：“机不可失，失不再来。”

3.  
是夜，健司已经沉沉睡去，花道躺在炕上辗转难眠，木门上的门闩被他上了下，下了上。娘是怎么样养大他的，他心里门儿清，泽北口里的”门路“指什么，他更清楚，这个决定一旦下了，就后悔不了。

花道看向窝在被子里的健司，一张小脸睡得美滋滋的还带着笑。他在村里没个朋友，那些孩子个个受大人影响并不喜欢他，花道就只能和娘亲相依为命，现在娘走了，他本来以为自己就要这么孤零零惨戚戚在村里过一辈子，没想到生命里竟误打误撞闯进了那么个小东西。

“娘，那些人总拿难听的话骂你，但你在我心里永远是最美最好的娘，我知道你也不想的。”花道用指尖刮了刮健司的小肉下巴，“我不怪我娘，所以你也不会怪我是不是。”

花道家的门闩，终于还是被他抽了下来。

泽北倒是准时，九点一过就摸着黑到了花道家。他伸手轻推下木门，一看没锁，就知道事情要成了。

“花道。”

“花道。”

“我在这儿，油灯贵，舍不得点，你直走五步就是炕。”

“好，哥哥马上来。”

花道坐在床上仔细听着泽北的脚步声，一步，两步，三步，四步，五步。

泽北双手往铺上摸索，一把捉住了花道的脚踝。

感觉到花道下意识把腿往回缩，泽北倒也不强求，松开了手两脚蹬下鞋子，手脚并用直接爬上了炕往花道那儿靠，“别怕，我又不会吃了你。”

泽北嬉笑着把手探进花道衣服里，“这城里孩子就是不一样，皮肤都比农村的娃滑溜。”

“我是这个村的娃儿。”

“好好，你放心，今晚过后，谁要说你不是这个村的人，我第一个跟他急。”

泽北的手摸完花道的背，又去摸花道的腰，最后摸上花道的胸膛，“听说你每天都要洗澡是不是。”泽北凑到花道的颈窝猛吸口气，“还真是香喷喷的，哥哥为了今晚让你开心，也特意洗了澡出门，你闻闻香不香。”

泽北说着就解开裤头把花道的脑袋往下身压，“我特意用了从城里捎回来的香皂，说是蜂蜜味，好像还怪甜的，你尝尝告诉我是不是这么回事。”

“别……”

“花道啊。”泽北捋着花道的头发慢悠悠开口，“你家那个小娃娃，在哪儿。”

“他睡了。”

“嗯，睡得挺好吧，看来你家日子过得也还不错。”

花道不敢再出声了，把头埋进泽北腿间直接含住了那根玩意儿。

“乖花道，用舌头舔舔它……对，慢慢让它进出，收紧你的嘴巴让我好好感受感受。”

花道闭着眼睛照泽北说的慢慢侍弄那东西，本来软趴趴的玩意迅速就在他嘴里变大变硬，撑得他嘴里满满当当，连唾液都盛不下不停沿嘴角流出。

“甜不甜。”

花道抬起眼皮瞧了泽北一眼，一双眸子在黑夜里更显晶亮：“甜。”

“真乖。”泽北将手从花道的领口探进去逗弄奶=头，两颗小小的肉粒在他搓揉之下不消一会儿就挺立起来。

“好了。”泽北拍拍花道的脑袋让他抬起头来，借着月光他瞧见一根银丝就这么挂在他龟头上，联结着花道的嘴。泽北瞬间感觉好似有人在他脑子里扔了把小炮仗，噼里啪啦地炸开花来，他一把将花道按在炕上急吼吼把人剥了个精光。

“果然还没被人用过。”泽北的手指一下下捅着花道屁股，洞口紧闭的模样昭示出这还是块处女之地。

“别紧张，你这样我怎么进得去。”

泽北在手指上吐了些口水，硬是借着一点点润滑把食指塞进了花道的洞里。

“唔！”樱木不由发出声闷哼。

“花道乖，忍忍就不疼了。”

一旦被破了第一道防线，手指的进出就不再那么困难，泽北的食指慢慢在花道体内转动抽插，没被开发过的那处没那么容易接纳陌生的入侵，泽北却已经被紧紧缠住他手指的壁肉扰得快失去耐心。

等他能将中指也一并稳稳当当捅进花道体内时，他便顾不了许多，直接抓着樱木的腰，扶起自己那杆像是上了膛的枪似的阴茎，往那热乎乎的小洞钻。

起初是极难的，花道从没干过这档子事，又对他有抗拒，整具身体都像要关上大门般地拒绝他。

“花道，你不乖乖放松了让我操，可别怪我翻脸不认人。”

泽北是真来火儿了，可花道心里的火更旺，他想对着那混蛋破口大骂，让他从自己身上滚下去，滚出这间屋子，他就算穷死也不要他们一分地，但这些怒气哗啦一下烧到喉咙口又统统被他硬是憋在嘴里，嚼烂了，吞下去。

“这才乖。”感觉到花道慢慢放松了身体，泽北立刻捉住机会直捅进去，引得青年忍不住痛呼。

疼，太疼了。

花道被泽北从身后一下下操干着，他从来没觉得那么委屈过，也从来没觉得那么疼过。

“太他妈爽了。”泽北根本顾不得其他，只一味挺动腰胯在花道体内抽送，那处女洞把他的肉棒裹得严严实实，“你这小洞干起来真他娘的爽。”

身体像是要被撕成两半，不仅屁股当中那地方火辣辣的疼，花道心里也火辣辣的疼，他觉得有什么东西在今晚消失了，碎在空气中，化为齑粉，再也找不到了。

这是花道人生中最漫长的夜，他在这儿度过无数个寒冷而孤寂的夜晚，却从没像今天这般煎熬，他觉得自己几乎要死在这个晚上了。

泽北终于放过了花道，他满意地捏了把那肉鼓鼓，被自己弄得泥泞不堪的屁股，“花道今晚这把澡怕是白洗喽。”语罢，他从花道汩汩往外冒出精液的洞里扣了些白液抹在青年光裸的胸膛上，“不过听说这玩意嫩肤，你要是敷着它睡一晚，指不定这白花花的屁股更加白，粉嫩嫩的小洞儿更粉嫩，哥看着也开心。”

花道根本不想理睬泽北的淫言秽语，一心只牵挂着土改的事，“地……”

“地的事你放心，包哥身上。”说完泽北凑过去对着花道脖子就是吧唧一大口。

等泽北出了花道家，彻底走远了，他才放松下来长叹了口气，黑暗中他摸到睡在角落里的健司，没想到本该熟睡的娃子现正眨巴着双大眼睛盯着花道，在月色的衬托下眼神炯炯，花道猛地一颤，他觉得自己刚才所有的不堪和堕落，都好像落在了这还没记事的娃娃眼里。

4.  
泽北之后又来找过花道几次，为的无非也就那种事，花道从健司的襁褓上裁了一小块红布下来，若是泽北来找他，他就把那块红布轻轻盖在健司眼睛上。

就当一切是个红色的噩梦，梦醒了，好日子就来了。

村里已有好几户人家分到了新土地，眼见一户户村民高高兴兴往村委会拿回协议书，花道不安的情绪跟擂鼓似的在心里横冲直撞。他问过泽北几回，对方总说他这算走后门，不能大摇大摆的，叫他安心等着，可花道总觉得那家伙像是在打马虎眼。

果然，等最后一户人家也拿了地，仍是没花道家什么事。

“混蛋！”

花道提了把镰刀直冲村委会，一进泽北房间他就提起那人的衣领把镰刀往桌上一砍：“泽北荣治！”

“咋的了这是，有话好说。”

“好说个屁！你说过帮我弄地的，地呢！地在哪儿！”

“花道啊，我不是说了嘛，这事急不得。”

“你当然不急，我急！我急得很！你信不信我今个就在这儿把你揍他妈个稀巴烂！”

“冷静，冷静。”泽北讪笑着开口，“你的事我一直放在心上，不信你看那儿，申请表我都帮你填好啦，但这土地再分配不是小事，得从长计议。”

花道顺着泽北的目光看向桌上的一沓表格，他翻了翻果真看见张写着自己名字的申请书，这让他的怒火稍微平息了些，他放开泽北，冷冷开口道：“你摸来我家时可没说啥从长计议。”

“呵呵。”泽北陪笑着给樱木倒了杯水，“你可要相信哥哥，咱花道的事就是我泽北的事，只不过……”

“只不过啥。”

“呵呵，花道你看你那镰刀搁我桌上多不好，要不咱先把刀收起来。”

花道拿眼刀剜了记泽北，起开镰刀扔在自己脚边。

“这才像样嘛，其实你的事我一早就帮忙办喽，可是咱们那个老村长的脾气你应该也有所耳闻，年轻时就犟得像头牛，现在年纪大了更是块硬骨头啃都啃不动，我为了你嘴皮子都快磨破了，他还是压着，你说，这老村长不同意，我也很为难啊。”

泽北小心地瞧了眼花道脚边的镰刀，继续开口：“当年阿姨使了浑身解数也才弄到3分地，那时候老村长还年轻着哩，有些事自然拒绝不得，现在他走路都不利索了……”

“你到底想说啥。”

“咳咳，老村长那边我真是一点法子都没，不过他现在虽然油盐不进，唯独对自己那独生子宝贝得很，几乎是言听计从，我们不妨从他入手。”

“怎么个入手法。”

“村长儿子好男色，要是花道你愿意，我倒是可以牵线搭桥。”

“泽北荣治！你别欺人太甚！”樱木一掌拍在桌上，震得杯里的水都晃了出来。

“你要不肯那就算了，总之我为你卖过力，也不亏欠你，你非要说我骗你，那要打我也好要杀我也罢，我也只好认了”泽北挑起一边眉毛瞟向花道，“但你想过你家那个小娃娃该咋办嘛。”

健司，是啊，健司怎么办呢。明知道泽北是故意以此拿捏自己，花道还是一下子就慌了神，反正第一步都踏出去了，不是已经没了回头路吗，总之，地是一定要拿到的……

泽北见花道一副垂头丧气斗志全无的样子就知道自己戳中了对方软肋：“这也不算啥难事不是，我和那小子打过交道，人是浑了点，不过还算靠谱，只要他答应了你，老村长那边就好说。”

见花道不置可否，泽北自顾说了下去：“你要是同意，明天晚上，还是九点，你在家等着。”

“嗯。”

花道这一声应，几乎比蚊子叫还轻还细，但仍旧给泽北听了个明白，他笑眯眯地从桌下拿了几个鸡蛋包好塞进花道手里，“给你和小娃子补补，都深冬了，怪难熬的。”

花道揣着那几个生鸡蛋回了家，健司正躺在炕上哭闹，泪花盖了一整个小脸，黏不拉叽。花道刚过去准备抱他，健司的小手就抓住了花道的手指往嘴里塞，小娃子还没长牙，软软小小的牙床和舌头唆得花道指尖一阵麻痒直钻心窝。

“小馋鬼，饿了吧。”花道抽出手指打算去灶台弄碗米汤，恰巧瞥见桌上那几个鸡蛋，他踌躇一会还是拿起个加点水给健司炖了个蛋羹。

热腾腾的鸡蛋一出锅就香气四溢弥漫整个屋子，健司闻到香味立刻不闹了，睁着两个亮晶晶的眸子盯着花道手里的碗看。花道将蛋羹吹冷了些捏起把小勺子一小口一小口往健司嘴里喂，小娃娃吧唧着小嘴吃得可香，要是花道动作稍慢些，他还要伸出圆滚滚肉鼓鼓的小手催促。

一小碗蛋羹，健司吃了小半碗，剩下那半碗花道原想着存到第二天再喂给健司，又怕他小小的身子受不了不新鲜的东西。

“真香。”花道自己尝了一口就不舍得再吃了，他家原来有只母鸡，娘亲病重的时候为了给娘补身体花道硬是痛下心宰了唯一的母鸡炖汤，打那以后，别说吃，就算摸，他都没再摸过鸡蛋了。

小娃子兴许吃不得不新鲜的蛋，我无所谓。花道又朝嘴里送了一小块鸡蛋，才把碗放回锅里打算明天热了再吃。他想起自己以前和娘在一起也是这样，若家里有啥好东西，就娘俩一人一半，有时候实在舍不得吃，一块肉他们都可以反复热上两三次分着下肚。娘总说自己从小过惯了富贵生活，来这么个地方受罪，无数次都想死了算了，但一想到肚子里的他，那颗心就柔得像片棉花，她无论如何也要见上肚子里的孩子一面。再后来花道出生了，她又觉得日子有盼头了，从前那个娇小姐，为了保护自己的孩子学着跟命运抗衡。她总说日子再穷再苦，只要花道在她身边就够了，若要没了花道，她肯定在这儿活不了几年，可有了花道呀——

“有了花道，娘总觉得，这好日子，总有一天会来，咱把苦日子熬到头，好日子就来了。”

花道抱起健司轻轻哄着他入睡，他想健司一定是自己爹娘送来陪他的，只要有个人陪着他，他的好日子总有一天会来。

5.  
老村长的儿子三井寿，花道打过几次照面，这人在村里也算个风流人物，桃色传闻不断，不是偷偷摸上了这个寡妇的床，就是悄悄玩了那家的媳妇，听说前两年他跑去城里做生意，回来后就开始玩起了男人。

花道对这人没啥好感，整一个纨绔子弟，但现在，这个浪荡子正躺在他家的炕上玩弄着他的身体。

“啧啧，没想到这么个极品竟给泽北那小子先落了口。”三井揉着花道的胸膛，捏起一颗奶头又是舔又是吸，非得把两边的肉疙瘩弄得又挺又大才罢手。

“你娘原来是城里的贵小姐吧。”三井干燥而火热的大手来回摩挲花道的腰背，“要不说龙生龙凤生凤，你这滑溜溜的皮肤就是普通乡下娃儿赶不上的，在这么个鬼地方都埋汰不了。”

花道扭过头不去理三井，那人也不恼，反而凑过去亲他的耳垂。花道下意识地一缩脖子，但那人仍是含着他的耳垂吮吸舔弄，一股酥酥麻麻的感觉直随着花道的耳朵向身体四处散去。

三井的手顺着樱木的腹肌一路往下滑，最后溜进他的短裤在稀疏卷曲的毛发中握住了那条软趴趴的东西。花道打小和娘住一起，青春期的时候都没啥机会研究自己的身体，有时候情欲来得凶，也只能躲在茅厕里自己随便糊弄几下，手上功夫生疏得很，相比之下，三井显然深谙此道。

“很敏感啊。”三井捏着花道那话儿拿拇指在柱身上抚摸，本来了无生气的东西现在已经渐渐抬起头来。

“别，别弄那儿。”花道压根不敢去看三井，只晓得捉住那人的手腕不让他再乱动，他不知道自己这是怎么了，明明心里讨厌得很，情欲却不受控制地往外冒。

“泽北说你蛮听话的啊，怎么还学会反抗啦，我难道还比不上那小光头。”三井朝花道的耳朵吹着气，满意地看到红头发的青年被自己弄得不知所措，“我知道了，他没帮你那么弄过吧，那家伙就这幅德行，火急火燎的，没见过世面，猴急。”

三井突然一个起身掀起被子往里钻：“他没弄过那就好办了。”

说着三井便扶住花道的东西往嘴里送，那根还没派过用场的玩意没被他舔几下，就完全勃起了。

“别，别。”花道把手按在三井的头上，却舍不得推开，这感觉太舒服了，飘飘然的。

三井没理花道，一个劲地埋头舔弄，花道虽还是个雏儿，那地方却已经发育得完全是个男人的模样了，胀大的龟头撑开包皮显露出它粉嫩光滑的原貌。三井一手轻轻掐着花道两个囊袋，舌头不停挑逗最为敏感的龟头，初经人事的青年已然无法自控地往外冒起淫液，略带涩味的薄液全数让三井卷入口中。

“真的不要了，这样不行，不行的。”花道觉得他快要失去身体的控制权了，他轻飘飘的，好似整个人都快浮起来般。

三井像是压根没听见花道的话，仍卖力吮吸，身下的青年并紧双腿的样子他知道代表着什么。

“唔，真……唔，真的不行……”

“比我想象中坚持得还久些。”三井把嘴里的精液吐在樱木胸膛上，拿手抹开了，抹得他浑身都湿哒哒黏糊糊。

花道张大了嘴仰面躺在炕上呼呼往肺里吸着气，一脸茫然的神情显然还没缓过来，刚才的高潮来得太快太猛了，他几乎反应不过来发生了什么。

三井改趴为跪，将花道一条腿抗上肩膀，手指借着口水和精=液的润滑慢慢进入后穴，和泽北的直截了当不同，三井手上的功夫又轻又缓，慢慢抠弄抽插的动作即使加入到两根手指并排进入，也没给花道带来太大的不适。兴是身体还被高潮的余韵所控制，花道觉得自己并没像从前那么反感进入身体玩弄的指头。

“花道会流水呢。”三井俯下身去亲花道的脸颊，落下的几簇发丝扫过他的鼻尖弄得花道连心里都痒痒的。

三井把花道的另一条腿也架在肩上，手里扶着自己昂扬的肉棒往小洞里塞，已被人开垦过的地方不难进入，却仍保有紧实度。

“真紧。”三井捏着樱木的小腿慢慢挺腰抽送，“我猜泽北那小子根本没和你好好做，肯定挺着杆枪就上了，那家伙根本不知道怜香惜玉怎么写。”

“我，我又不是女娃。”

三井笑了：“哥这就告诉你当女娃的好。”

身下的攻势突然变得猛烈，三井每一下都操得极深，奇怪的是樱木并感觉不到痛，起先还有点难受，后来，渐渐的他就觉得舒服起来。

“花道这对奶也够大的。”三井摸着花道的两块胸肌，那儿正因为他的撞击而一抖一颤。

“唔……”完蛋了，花道不明白到底发生了什么，只觉得现在这状况完全出乎他的意料，和三井现在做的勾当好像跟泽北的根本不一样。

他能忍受被泽北按在床上毫无感情的侵入，却抵不住三井这种几近柔情蜜意的缠绵，太奇怪了。他宁愿痛一点，弄伤他也无所谓，他好清晰地意识到自己只是为了谋条出路不得已而为之。可现在算什么，他被这人弄得晕晕乎乎，还兴奋起来，本来就是不对等的关系，凭什么营造出他好像真的和对方有一腿的假象来，他又凭什么能在这种事里得到快感。

不行。

别来了。

放过我吧。

花道咬着嘴唇不让自己出声，但身体被操弄的爽快还是让他忍不住从喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，自己那玩意儿又硬了，正被三井用手按在肚皮上摩擦，明明是那么粗糙简单的动作，却偏偏让他快乐到不行。

“花道里面真爽。”三井持续撞击着花道的屁股发出啪啪声响，“快来了，射在脸上怎么样。”

在一阵快速又激烈的冲刺后，三井突然拔出自己的阴茎，那根东西就这么颤动着射出一波波白液，全数喷在了花道脸上。

三井喘上几口气后看向樱木的腹部，突然笑了：“果然精力充沛，居然瞒着哥又偷偷泄了一次。”

花道胡乱抹开脸上的黏液：“你满意了吧。”

三井摸了把花道还微微张着的肉洞：“你这儿是我日过的最妙的桃源洞了，放心吧，少不了你的好。”

三井不三不四的话比泽北多多了，办事倒是比那家伙靠谱，这前一晚刚跟花道弄了一宿，第二天就把土地承包协议拿给了他，顺带捎来的还有一块包在油纸里的香皂和一张便条。

人看上去吊儿郎当的，三井几个字倒还写得不错：哥去城里走一趟，等办完事再来找你，下次洗澡就用这块皂子，保证你洗完比现在还香。有病。花道翻个白眼将便条揉成一团就要往灶火里丢，但手举了半天还是没忍心，又把纸团打开了铺平看上好半天。他也不知道自己是中了什么邪，最后竟把那张纸条一针一线缝进了自己的棉袄里。

6.  
花道拿了三亩七分地，和原来的一拼凑正好是四亩，他一个人管不了那么大片地，就租了出去收点租金，留下半亩自己种点稻子，一年的收成也够他们一大一小吃的了。这么一来家里的条件是改善了不少，不过他们过得还是清苦，花道拿了钱就带着健司往卫生所跑，大夫给他介绍的药，他总在心里念叨着。当初那一小板药，如今只剩最后半颗，医生教他做的药包确实有用，但也只可解燃眉之急，终归治标不治本，况且小健司闻多了现在好像已经不像一开始那么管用。倒是那些药，喂上半粒就能保健司个把月太平。对于花道来说贵是贵了点，但现在他收入增加，自己也没啥需要开销的地方，自然一心都用在健司身上。

花道又拨出点钱添了只土鸡，他本来想拎上两只回家的，冬季母鸡不容易产蛋，经常过个四五天才下一个，不过手头的资金毕竟有限，他还寻思着给健司做件小棉袄呢。这么一来刚到手还没捂热的钱，又几乎统统脱了手去，花道一心想着这个与自己相依为命的小娃娃，丝毫没为自己打算半分，身上的棉袄棉裤又开了口子，他也只打上补丁继续凑合着穿。

泽北在他拿了地后上过几次门，话里话外的意思便是想在花道身上再要点好处，花道自然不依，又不想声张开了落人口舌，只好躲着这无赖，有时走在路上看见泽北都要扭头就跑。

这天花道刚在鸡窝撒完米，一抬头就看见泽北笑嘻嘻地站在他门前，离得太近，他没来得及进屋锁门就被泽北拉住胳膊。

“你说你看到我就跑干嘛，我又不是猛虎野兽，张开嘴也一口吃不了你。”泽北凑近花道压低声音，“最多在你奶头上咬一口，不打紧。”

“你出门没刷牙吧，嘴臭得很。”

“哟，你倒挺绝情的，怎么说我们也做过夫妻，怎么，你就一点不想你第一个男人啊。”

花道憋红了脸，又不知该如何反驳，一想起以前同泽北那暗搓搓的事，更是羞得无地自容，一开口自然也没了气势，“你别来找我了，让邻里见到又该传话了。”

泽北笑了，把手里一个黑色的大马夹袋往花道怀里一塞：“我今儿是给三井当回跑腿的，你怕被人说闲话知道这叫啥不。”

泽北伸手在花道裆部掐了一把：“这叫，做贼心虚。”

“你！”花道猛地退后一步赶紧朝四周张望，好在现在正是饭点，并没人在附近溜达。

“哥哥我也该回去了。”泽北吹了声口哨，笑得颇为微妙，“看来那小子对你还挺上心。”

花道拿了马夹袋奔回屋里，上了门闩又把窗户全部关严实才打开袋子，里面赫然装了件崭新的藏青色棉袄，花道抱着棉袄把脑袋埋进去，真暖和。他又把手插进衣服口袋里，没想到摸出张纸条来，上面的字迹他认得，是三井的。

你那件破棉袄都快漏风了，穿这件，好看。哥马上就回来，别太想我。

谁会想你，自作多情。花道这么想，手却仍旧扒着衣服不肯放，过了会儿又换下身上这件穿了好几年的棉袄，  
抱起健司问他新衣服好不好看，精不精神。

健司被花道举在半空中，两只小手乱挥，咯咯笑个不停，像是在笑话花道的傻样。

花道对这件衣服喜欢得紧，晚上睡觉都抱着不肯离手，捂着这件大棉袄，不仅身上暖乎乎的，心里也暖。他晚上梦见了三井，梦里三井先是抱着他说他穿这衣服合身，又拿了香皂要给花道搓澡，最后两个人滚上了炕。花道醒来的时候裤子里黏答答的，他瞬间想起昨晚那个荒唐的梦，明明是那么羞耻的事，他却一边羞愧一边又觉得心里美滋滋的。

打那天起，花道每日便要穿着藏青色的棉大衣去村长家附近望两眼，他不敢离得太近，一方面心里虚得慌怕被人看出端倪，一方面更怕被泽北逮到了又想出些什么花招对付自己。

时间在花道的盼望中就那么飞逝了大半年，三井之后又让人给捎过几次东西，围巾，帽子，手套，多了那么些装备，花道这个冬天过得比往年都要暖和，可比起这些，他更希望看见三井的人。明明每次都递了纸条给他说快回来了，却始终见不到人影，花道担心起三井莫不是在城里遭了什么事，那人嘴上没个把门，娘说城里人个个精明得很，他要是真得罪了谁，可不见得能像在这乡下地方一样那么好糊弄。

花道越想越急，索性提笔写了封信想托泽北送给三井，他原先也动过这念头，却生怕被泽北抓了把柄不得不作罢，如今他一心担忧三井，当然也顾虑不到许多。

花道揣着信急匆匆往村委会赶，没料到一推开门那个自己朝思暮想的人就坐在里面。

“哟，我刚回来咱花道就来了，难不成有心电感应。”

“你这家伙真他娘肉麻。”

“咋不说话，不认识我啦。”三井起身勾住花道的脖子对着他脑袋就是一阵乱揉。

“别弄我。”

“终于出声了，我还以为你傻了呢。”三井勾着花道就往门外走，“我先和咱花道叙叙旧，下次再找你小子。”

“这旧别叙到炕上去就成。”

“滚你娘的，哈哈。”

花道还些儿懵，也没印象怎么回的家，俩人一进屋子三井就把人抵在墙上啃起了脖子，一条腿插进花道两腿间似有似无地向上顶。

“你，你发什么疯。”

“想我不。”

“不想。”

“不想你被我亲几下就硬邦邦的？”三井摸了把花道裤裆支起的帐篷，哈哈一笑拍了拍对方的背，“去洗把澡。”

夏天一到要洗澡就没那么麻烦了，用不着起火烧柴，直接往木桶里倒上水就成。三井两三下扒了二人的衣服拉着花道就往桶里去，木桶体积不小，但要挤下两个成年男人还是显得太过逼仄。

三井曲起的膝盖顶着花道那话儿，手掌撩起水波往花道胸膛上泼。

“刚刚找泽北干啥。”

“没啥。”

“不老实。”三井按了下花道的乳头，“我看你当时手里好像拿着个信封，找泽北帮你送信？”

“没。”

“还不老实。”这下换成另一边的奶头，三井直接低头咬了一下，弄得花道忍不住低呼出声。

“我给你写了信。”

“哟，写情书给我啊。”

“不是！”花道脸上的红晕一路蔓延到脖子根，“我看你那么久没回来怕你出啥事……”

“真贴心。”三井一口亲上花道的脸蛋。“哥感动得都硬了。”

三井牵着花道的手覆上自己勃起的肉棒，那玩意硬得吓人，还热乎乎的，花道下意识就要把手躲开，却给三井牢牢抓住了手腕，不仅如此，他还贴紧了花道把花道那话儿也包进手心，两根硬挺挺的棒子碰在一起，三井带着花道的手指一同上下抚慰起来。

“嗯……”眼前的景象太过淫靡，花道不敢去看，索性闭上眼睛。

“怕羞了？”三井另一只手按着花道脑袋，把嘴凑了上去。

这是他第一次接吻，花道笨拙地回应三井直接侵略进嘴里的舌头，心想原来这就是亲嘴儿，他从前只知道那是两片嘴唇贴在一起的动作，从没想到还要伸舌头。肺里的空气似乎逐渐被抽干，花道直觉得快要喘不上气仿佛下一秒便要窒息，脑袋却还晕晕乎乎的感觉舒服。

等三井终于放开花道，他立刻贪婪地大口大口将空气吸进肺里。

“花道。”三井轻呼意识仍恍惚的花道，“花道你看这是什么。”

花道顺着三井的目光看去，原来水面上飘了几朵白乎乎的东西。

“怎么亲个嘴就射了。”三井抱着花道在桶里变了姿势，让自己背靠木桶而花道则坐在他怀里。

三井的手顺着花道的背脊一路往下探，直到抚上对方紧翘的屁股，手指慢慢摩擦着臀缝儿找到那处小洞，指腹在洞口按摩片刻便就着水钻进洞里。

“真紧。”三井从背后圈着花道，另一只手在他胸前打转，“泽北那小子找过你没。”

“找过。”

“他碰你了？”

“没。”

“这儿没碰过？”三井用指腹捏起花道的乳头慢慢搓揉。

“没。”

“这儿也没碰过？”嘴里问着话，三井又一手探到水下捏了把花道肥嘟嘟的屁股。

“没。”

得到的回答令三井满意，他抽出手指便托着花道的屁股让穴口对着自己的肉棒慢慢坐下，太久没人光顾的地方让进入显得有些困难，但等三井整根没入花道的屁股后，一切就变得简单起来。三井每一次抽出，桶里的水就往花道肉穴里灌，等他塞进来，洞里的水则又被逼出去，花道从没有过这样的感受，只觉得屁股被操得好不舒服。

“说你想不想我。”

花道在三井的操弄下早就乱了心神，哪儿顾得上嘴硬，一被问就把心里话交待出来：“想，特别想你。”

“怎么想的。”

“抱，抱着你送来的衣服……唔……还梦见你。”

“梦见我啥了。”

“梦见你亲我，还抱着我……轻，轻点。”

“然后呢。”

“然后我醒了……我醒了。”花道哼哼唧唧的，话都说不太清楚，“我发现自己裤子湿了。”

“真乖。”三井握住花道被操硬了的阴茎，在拳头里套弄，“哥让你以后天天想着我做春梦。”

7.  
花道也不晓得自己和三井这算不算是处对象，但该干的他俩全干过了，一样不落。三井从前在花道心里就是个混子，没想到现在却喜欢这人得紧。他在别人面前蛮横跋扈得厉害，对着花道倒是贴心，得了啥好东西总忘不了给花道捎上一份，每次从城里回来也得带上各种小礼物，光是形状香味各异的澡皂花道就收了一抽屉。

有回三井拎了个纸盒子过来，平时他风风火火的手脚也毛躁，那天动作倒是轻柔，就好像手里捧了块豆腐似的怕动作一大就给磕散了。

三井将盒子放在桌上，也不打开，神秘兮兮地叫花道先闻闻。

花道稍微弯下腰，鼻尖都没凑过去呢，一股甜甜的香味就顺着鼻孔往里钻，他两眼溢出光来，也不管三井，直接上手打开盒子，呈现在面前的是一块正正方方的白色玩意儿。

“这叫小方蛋糕。”三井边说边拿起塑料勺子挖了一块，“上面白白的东西叫奶油，洋玩意儿，城里可流行。”

花道很自然张开嘴含住勺子，那一口蛋糕便稳稳当当落进他嘴里。这绝对是花道尝过的最好吃的东西，奶油一进嘴里就化了开来，蛋糕也软绵绵的，根本不用嚼，光含着就能化了滑进喉咙，他觉得自己嘴里根本是藏了片带着甜味的云朵。

“真好吃。”

三井笑着又挖了块递过去，这次花道没张嘴，而是接过勺子去喂健司。健司一看到花道往他那儿走就张开了手嘴里含糊不清喊着花道的名字。

花道一小口一小口往健司嘴里送蛋糕，健司吧唧着小嘴吃得好不乐乎，倒是一旁的三井觉得自己受了冷落，虽还不至于跟个娃娃争风吃醋，他心里仍不怎么舒坦，便上去从后面抱住了花道，卷起那人的衣服下摆就用食指沾取些奶油揩在他奶头上。

“别闹。”花道伸手将蛋糕搁上一旁的柜子，要抵抗三井的动作看上去并不怎么认真。

三井掰过花道的身子一把将他推倒在炕上，嘴凑到他胸口舔弄：“奶油味道太淡，抹在你这儿再吃奶味倒是浓了不少。”

“说……说啥胡话呢。”花道的掌心按在三井头上，却看不出要推开对方的意思。

三井又弄了点奶油擦上花道另一边的乳头：“我都快分不清楚到底是奶油好吃还是你的奶子好吃了。”

花道羞得话都说不出，憋了老半天才挤出一句：“浪费。”

三井笑得不怀好意将裤头解开，两指挖了一大块奶油涂在自己的性器上：“怕浪费就好好舔干净了。”

花道涨红张脸，也不出声，扭捏了好一会终于还是扶着那东西乖乖张开嘴。

三井半眯着眼享受，手指间绕着簇花道的发丝把玩：“咱花道对这方面可越来越上道了……对了，上礼拜接到通知，说咱们村要开始旧房

翻新……嗯，别光舔龟头，含着棒子慢慢嘬……嗯，就这样，我帮你上交申请了，到时候政府会拨款，不过个人也是要出部分钱的，前段日子哥在城里赚了不少，会帮你先垫上。”

“阿寿……”花道抬起头来，仔细一瞧眼眶里还包着汪水。

三井笑着捞过花道，在他脸蛋上亲了一大口：“咋，感动了？”

见花道光盯着自己眼神动都不动三井又笑了，一巴掌拍在他浑圆挺翘的屁股上：“感动了就自己趴好，把洞儿掰开让哥好好瞧瞧。”

花道怪不好意思的，但还是慢手慢脚乖乖照着三井的话做了，自己现在做的动作羞耻得要命，心里却觉得被壶蜜浇着似的甜，身体也完全做好了承欢的准备，正隐隐兴奋着。他从前被强迫着干这档子事的时候只觉得痛苦到快要窒息，三井却给了他完全不同的体验，他这才意识到这事的确是两个相爱的人在一起才会有意义。他想起小时候娘抱着他看天上的星星，告诉他说天上的每一颗星都有个伴，就像咱们地上的人，一辈子总会遇到一个自己爱的，也爱自己的人，星星们在天上作伴，爱人们就在地上相守。他曾以为自己等不到这样一个伴儿，如今想来，他要等的人已经陪在他身边了。

对于花道的事三井一向上心，既然主动提过旧改新，自然也跟着忙前忙后为他打点一切，只不过这毕竟算个大工程，村里排着队等新房的人一摞接一摞，他要是挨得得太前难免遭人口舌，因此审批是早早下来了，但等他真的住进新房，则又是快半年后的事了。新家和以前的老房子完全不能比，不仅面积扩大了些，屋子里干干净净整整齐齐，还特别敞亮，叫人待在里面就舒坦。花道收拾完屋子又做了一桌子菜，晚上当然是要与三井好好庆祝一番的，只不过三井晚饭都没认真吃完，把健司往小屋子一关就拉着花道要做些不清不楚的事。

“你这脑袋瓢儿里怎么装的全是这档子事。”

“你可比那桌菜要可口多，再说”三井的手钻进花道衣服里，“以前你老说那娃娃在旁边看着总是不好，现在分两个屋就不用憋得慌了，今晚多叫几声老公给哥听听。”

“下流。”花道嘴上骂着，身体倒是配合得很。

三井扒了花道的裤子掰开两瓣臀肉，瞧见那个微微收缩的小洞抬头笑话花道：“可没你这会出水的肉洞儿下流。”

“去，去你的。”花道伸手想去推这不正经的男人，但先一步叫人攻了城门，屁股后面那小穴被三井手指一捅，他就浑身都软了下来使不上劲。

“咱花道上面这张嘴可越来越犟了啊。”三井扶着自己的东西一下挺进身下这人的肉穴里，“倒是下面这张嘴还是叫人喜欢得紧。”

“慢，慢点动……”

又是一夜春光无限。

8.  
三井在城里的生意忙，时不时就要往那儿赶，这回出门前他和花道说好了估计要去个一两个月才能回，结果花道自个在村里等啊等，等了足足三个多月都没人影，信倒是常来，内容无非是说啥他还有的忙，别惦记。可花道每次回信问他是不是遇上啥麻烦了，就总被三井糊弄过去。花道对三井做的生意不甚了解，但见人在城里拖了那么久，总是放心不下，心里隐隐升腾起股不安，老怕三井遇上啥麻烦，为此他还硬着头皮去找过泽北，那家伙支支吾吾的，一看就是有事瞒他。

花道受不了一个人在家里干着急，下了决心这次就算拉下脸，不要面皮都得求泽北带自己去城里跑一趟，谁想，脸皮还没丢呢，就听见乡里在传村长儿子被人给打了，正躺在家里养伤呢。

这还得了，花道将健司在房里安置好就匆匆往三井家赶。这村长夫人因为自家老头和花道他娘有过一腿，对花道总没好脸色，村长倒是念着那一丝旧情，对花道还算客气。还好那时村长夫人正巧出门了，不然花道或许连村长家大门都踏不进。

三井还真给人打了，一条腿又是绷带又是石膏，看上去好不吓人，脸上也挂着彩。

“阿寿！”

“你怎么来了，肯定是泽北那小秃头大嘴没个把门。”

“乡亲都在传你被人打了，受伤了。”花道坐到床边看着这张他朝思暮想的脸，语调颤抖，“我是最后一个知道的，你打算瞒我到什么时候。”

“哥这不是怕你担心嘛。”三井伸出两个大拇指在花道眼角一楷，抹出几滴水来，“你瞧，我就见不得你伤心。”

“被人打成猪头你还有心思油嘴滑舌，到底发生啥事了。”

“能有啥，像你说的，我油嘴滑舌，嘴欠呗。”

“你不说真话。”

“怎么不真了，哥啥时候骗过你。”

花道瞧着三井，两颗眸子亮晶晶的，定定地看向那人，像是要把人给看穿了。三井还是跟平常一样，笑得吊儿郎当，花道知道自己怕是从这人嘴里挖不出半句实话。

“咱花道这眼神火热的。”三井捞过花道的脖子，“来来来，快亲一口，这几个月想死我了。”

花道也没拒绝，凑过身子和三井亲在一起，二人唇齿相依，两条舌头都闯进对方口里，一会儿又缠在一起不肯分开。这吻一开始是充满思念的，再后来充满急切，最后都一股股转成了情欲。

两人亲得难舍难分，好容易将两张嘴分开，三井捏了把花道奶头：“咱得打住了，不然这火再烧下去可不得了，老头子还在外面呢。”

花道红着张脸，起身去把门反锁了，又坐回三井身边，手往他裤子里伸：“我帮你弄出来。”

裤裆里那玩意已经起了精神，花道握在掌心撸了几下，再把裤头往下拉点那肉棒立刻就弹了出来，龟头胀得大大的直指天花板。他也不含糊，手握成拳上下捣弄几回就低头一口含进嘴里。

花道舔得卖力，房间里都是嘴巴嘬出来的水声，又湿又软又热的口腔内壁箍紧了肉棍，有时候三井向上一顶，那龟头就戳到了喉咙口。

花道一直习惯不了深喉，喉口被异物顶弄产生的呕吐感无论如何也没法习惯，三井知道，向来也不会在这方面故意为难。大概是现在主动权难得掌握在花道手里，他一时情难自禁才来了这么一下。

见花道猛地皱起眉头，三井赶紧抬手摸摸那人脑袋，语气柔和：“没事吧。”

花道摇摇头，继续吞吐起来，一手轻轻按摩着收起的囊袋。

在性事上多少也可熟能生巧，他和三井搞了那么多回，自然知晓对方的喜好，如此卖力之下饶是三井也没能撑得太久便缴械投降。

嘴里含了包精液没地儿吐，花道索性咽了下去。他身下那玩意也精神得很，可又怕叫三井父母抓个正着，只好又和对方叮嘱几句 才一步三回头地走了。

出了村长家，花道没像在三井家说的那样直接回家，而是一路快步往泽北办公室赶。

“三井到底出啥事了。”花道一瞧见人就开门见山，也没和泽北打弯子。

“他的事你去问他，问我干吗，你俩蜜里调油难舍难分的，咋，我能比你更懂他呀？”泽北语带嘲笑，眉毛一挑，一副要看花道笑话的模样。

花道如今有事求人，没这底气去和对方犟，只好将一腔怒气压在肚子里：“泽北哥，你和他关系好，也常去城里，见多识广的，三井他不肯告诉我，你给我说说呗。”

泽北睨了眼花道，倒没再为难他：“他欠了人钱。”

“啊！他生意不是做的好好的……”

“本来是挺好的，最近一批货质检出问题，过不了审就卖不出去，资金周转不开，这批货量大，当时那小子借钱做的，现在没得卖当然就回不了本，更别提还钱了。”

“这……”花道没了主意，“不能把货重新弄弄质量提高了去吗？”

泽北“噗”地一声笑了出来：“过不了审不代表质量真有问题，城里竞争那么激烈一个破村长儿子，谁瞧得上他，没啥后台，被人暗地里下绊子还不容易。”

花道这才明白怎么回事：“那……那能买通质检局的人不。”

“这不巧了，质监局的新头子是个富二代，啥都不缺，用钱根本买不通，倒是……”泽北没说下去，瞥了眼花道，话锋一转，“听说下个月再还不出钱，三井那条腿就保不住了。”

“什么！”花道忍不住惊呼一声，扯住泽北袖子，“你知道怎么买通那人是不是？你告诉我，得怎么做！”

“这……”泽北面露难色，背过身去不愿瞧花道，“三井他三申五令，不能和你说。”

“算我求求你了，泽北哥，你告诉我，你知道有法子的是不是。”

“唉……你俩这是不是就算伉俪情深，真是怕了你们。”泽北摇摇头，突然低声道：“质监局那小子特别好色，男女不限，但听说就喜欢红头发的，身边两个妞都染了一头火发，但人看不上，嫌后天加工的没劲，玩了两天就丢了。”

花道愣住了，一手摸上自己红艳艳的脑袋：“红头发啊……”

“泽北哥。”他突然醒过神，“你带我去找那家伙吧。”

“这怎么行，三井知道还不杀了我。”

“你带我去吧，我不会告诉他的，求你了，求你了！”花道拉着泽北胳膊，一脸比哭还难看的表情。

“行……行吧。”

由泽北牵线搭桥，花道第三天就坐上了辆车窗漆黑的小轿车。三井那边不用怕，他伤了腿没法动弹，他妈几乎一直在家照顾他，花道本来就没啥机会去看他，不会露馅。健司则被花道托给隔壁家的大婶照看一天，报酬是他前几天在山上打的两只野兔。

家里的事情都安排好了，可花道心里还是慌得厉害，虽说是为了三井，可他要去做的事情，无异于背叛三井，哪个男人受得了这种事哟。他自己又是第一次进城，虽已经是个成年的汉子，面对未知的路到底还是紧张。

山路崎岖，轿车一路颠簸快两小时才到了城里，此时天都暗沉沉的，快要进入夜色。

花道一下车就傻了眼，他从没见过那么花花绿绿的大街，到处挂满颜色各异的霓虹灯。在乡下，一到这个点大家都回家吃饭了，田间几乎就没个人影，再晚些，最多有人在家里打打牌，要不就搬个凳子坐在屋前纳凉，哪儿见过这时候还人群熙攘的样子。城里五光十色的，这儿的人穿的也好看，五颜六色，哪儿像他们平日只会穿些素衣。这儿的女孩子脸上都画得五彩斑斓，穿的衣服裤子又小又短，恨不得把奶子屁股全露在外面，花道只瞧了一眼就羞得满脸通红不敢再看。

“发什么呆。”泽北推了把花道，“你当来观光的啊，进去。”

花道抬头，入眼的便是块巨大的霓虹灯在闪光，上面写着“龙生大饭店”。

9.  
花道被泽北引进间包房，里面坐着几个男男女女，正对着门坐的应该就是质监局的新头子，其他人都笑眯眯对他说着些奉承话，他倒一张脸没啥表情，就是身边两个娇滴滴的女子一人一筷子，交互往他嘴里送菜。

花道没见过这场面，虽然跟着泽北一块儿坐下了，但怎么都融不进这气氛，尤其是想到等会儿发生的事，更是一颗心都揪起来放不下了，他两手叠在一起，左手拉着右手手指，耷拉着个头不敢去看旁人。

“老低着头干嘛，不饿啊？”坐主位的人开口了，食指敲敲桌子，“吃啊。”

“哦。”花道还是不敢抬头，就拿起双筷子胡乱往碗里夹菜。

“真是个乡巴佬。”那人轻骂了句，又把左边那女的推开，“去去去，叫他过来坐。”

花道被换到这人身旁，更紧张了，两只手紧紧绞在一起不松开。

“吃菜。”他敲敲花道的空碗，见对方还没动作又低声来了句，“不吃就当着他们面扒光你衣服。”

这话说得虽轻，也叫身边两个女孩听了去，她们立刻一阵莺笑，笑声传进花道耳里叫他又羞又臊。他也不敢再发呆了，只好随便往嘴里塞吃的，这桌上全是些稀奇玩意，山珍海味，可能这辈子都再也吃不上了，可惜他没心情去好好品尝。

这顿饭吃得花道浑身难受，一开始是尴尬，不知所措，后来旁边这男人突然一手摸起他大腿，翘着的二郎腿也直往他腿间碰，他更是整个人绷成条直线，动都不敢动，悄悄拿眼神往四周瞟，就怕这桌底下的小动作被人看去了。

花道僵着身子不敢乱动，那人却变本加厉，拉着他的手直接盖在了那火热的胯间。男人瞧了他一眼，勾出个意味不明的浅笑。花道想缩回手，却怕搞砸了这好不容易来的机会，心下一横，所以拉开男人的裤链，主动抚摸起来。

“行了，你们都走吧。”菜吃了一半都不到，男人就下了逐客令赶走房里其他人，只留下花道。

“樱木花道。”被点名的花道猛地抬起头，他这才好好打量起眼前这人，厚重的刘海下一双眼睛阴鸷锐利。

“嗯。”花道踌躇着不知该说什么，两张嘴皮子上下张合好几次才开口，“三井的货……”

“你表现得好，就什么事都没有。”男人笑了，“自己坐上来。”

花道垂着头长腿一跨骑到男人身上，衣服里立刻伸进来一双略带凉意的手，对着他腰侧又摸又捏。

“你不认识我了？”

花道早觉得眼前这人面熟，却想着自己不会认识这么个大人物，只当是记错了，现在被这么一说，才确定他俩原来真是旧识。

“你是……”花道眯起眼睛仔细搜寻回忆，眼前的男人渐渐和脑海里某个小男孩重叠，“南烈！”

“原来还记得啊。”南烈的手顺着腹肌往上爬，停在花道胸前逗弄两颗小巧的奶头，“十几年没见了吧。”

他俩小时候住得近，南烈比花道大个四五岁，经常玩在一起，他倒不像其他孩子总故意捉弄花道，就是脾气不好，一发火便要打人，花道被打过好几回，偏偏他年纪小，根本打不过对方，只有吃亏的份。南烈他爹还照顾过花道他娘的“生意”，后来这事给他自己婆娘知道了，一哭二闹三上吊，弄得整个村都一清二楚，南烈他爹觉得没脸呆在村里，又正好城里有亲戚在，就索性搬走了。

往事一股脑儿往花道脑袋里钻，但他没心思在这种情况下跟人叙旧，这旧还尴尬得很，只好含含糊糊回了句“嗯。”

南烈把他奶头揉硬了，又隔着花道的长裤搓他鸟，弄得他满脸通红：“你和三井那小子好上了？”

他就是为了三井的事来找南烈的，花道知道这没啥好瞒的，就顺势点点头。

“眼光挺差的。”南烈两只手探进花道的裤子，抓住两片肉滚滚的屁股瓣儿在掌心搓揉，用力得很，两团白花花的肉在他手里捏得变形，“被他干过了？”

“嗯。”

“操过几回？”

“不记得了……”

“啧，不过也成，雏的操起来叫得跟杀鸡似的，败兴。”南烈拍拍花道，示意他站起来，“会舔吧。”

花道点点头，蹲下身从南烈裤子里掏出已经半硬的玩意往嘴里塞，那东西不算太粗，可长，他根本吞不尽，偏偏南烈按着他后脑勺就往里捅，那东西顶着花道喉口，弄得他一阵反胃。

和三井做这事的时候对方从不勉强他，但眼下这情况花道知道自己跑不了，既然下了决心主动上门，那就闭着眼睛当一场噩梦，咬咬牙便过去了。

“你还挺有天赋，这就进喉咙里了。”

花道憋得眼泪都快出来了，恶心感从胃里往上翻涌，口水控制不住地从嘴角往下淌，偏偏躲不得，还得努力让那玩意在嘴里吞吐。

男人哪儿经得住这赤裸的刺激，半硬的东西直接在他嘴里完全勃起了，这下花道真不行了，根本吃不下，只好吐出来拿嘴唇吸着肉棒来回舔，舌头也讨好似的对着那玩意又亲又吸，还拿舌尖去轻轻碰顶端的马眼。还好南烈看起来挺受用的，没坚持逼着他深喉。

等花道把那玩意来回仔仔细细舔了个遍，整个都泛起水光，南烈才叫停，让他撑在包间的落地窗上撅起屁股等他操。

“会被人看见。”

“看见了才好，叫他们都欣赏欣赏我是怎么操你的。”

花道垂下头来，嘴抿成一条向下的曲线。

南烈笑了，“这表情跟你小时候挨打时一模一样。”

“这行了吧。”他把墙上的开关一按，房里立马暗下来，只有窗户外透进来的斑驳光影。

花道没得话说，自己脱了裤子，撅起屁股来，他犹豫一会儿，又自个舔湿了手指往屁股里伸，想着那家伙要是提枪就上，他自己做好准备也省的受伤。

“还挺仔细的。”南烈笑起来，拍开花道的手拿自己的手指塞进去又捅又抠几下，“三井那小子干之前怎么弄的，给你舔？”

花道轻点下头。

“不巧了，我没那习惯，嫌脏。”说完，南烈按着花道屁股便直逼逼操了进去，“还挺他娘紧的，是三井那小子鸡巴太小没把你操开还是我太大了？”

“问你呢，说话。”

“你太大了……”

“嗯。”南烈慢条斯理摆动胯部往花道体内撞，“怎么个大法，你好好说说，说得我高兴了明儿就把事给你办了。”

花道没法子，只好逼着自己开口：“嘴，嘴里含不下，屁股也……也吃不下，塞得里面满当当的。”

闻言，南烈压根不给花道喘口气的时间，突然就猛力干起来，每一下都进得极深，捅得花道整个心房都颤起来。

“我小时候看见你妈被我爸按在床上操，那一头红色长发真他妈漂亮，你头发比你娘还红，估计这小洞也比她的紧。”

“你给我住嘴。”花道的声音从咬紧的牙缝中漏出来。

“你也就一张嘴还能逞强了。”南烈挺着胯在花道身体里横冲直撞，想了十多年的洞如今总算被他干到，缠绵地咬着他叫他爽，他恨不得把眼前这人给操烂了，“吸得真他妈紧，你不去当鸡还真可惜了。”

花道气得浑身颤抖，但一想到三井又蔫了，怒气没法发作，只好咬紧牙关握着双拳兀自用力，他把这看成一场躲不过的噩梦，可这梦太真实，太残酷，他几乎熬不过去。

南烈压着他在窗上干了好一会儿，又坐下来要他骑在自己身上动，最后索性让花道跪趴在地上给他弄。对方似乎有用不完的精力，拼了命折腾他，灌得他屁眼里全是精液。

花道自己也数不清换过几种姿势，搞了多久，只知道自己来的时候还灯红酒绿，走出饭店的时候路上已经看不见人影了。他只觉得浑身都黏得很，汗，口水和精液搅和在一起挂在自己身上，别提有多恶心了，可再恶心他也得受着。

还是那辆黑漆漆的小轿车，夜路比白天更难开，花道回到村里时整个村子都静悄悄的，除了蛙鸣虫叫，听不见其他声音，他洗了把澡，给自己打上许多遍肥皂才感觉舒服些。这会儿估计除了他，别人都睡了，他想健司得紧，又不好意思大半夜地去隔壁接人，只好瞪着双眼在客厅一直坐到天亮，这天色刚泛起白，他就匆匆往邻居家跑。

花道接回健司，一看到这张肉嘟嘟笑嘻嘻的小脸就喜欢得紧，心里又猛地泛上一阵酸，不知怎的眼泪就往下掉，他和健司脸贴着脸，喃喃自语：“我只想简简单单地活，为啥就那么累呢。”

10.  
三井的伤没拖很久，养了小半个月又生龙活虎的，花道从泽北那儿得知事情办得顺利，三井那批货已经被放了，卖得也好，欠下的钱马上就能还清。

这么一来花道总算松下口气，那罪也没白遭。三井伤好了后来找过他几回，可每次都匆匆地来又匆匆地走，从前他有时间就要抱着花道腻歪一整晚，现在别提过夜了，连那事都行得匆忙，有时在客厅站着搞上一回，花道都没来得及和他聊聊，那人就风卷似地走了。

花道怕三井兴是又出了什么事怕自己担心，一个人扛着，便去找过泽北几回，可这次无论他怎么旁敲侧击或直来直去，对方都咬定了三井好得很，直到这天泽北总算是被花道烦怕了，才眯着眼睛说：“你可真够傻的。”

“你什么意思！”

“他要搬去城里住你不知道吧，连户口都迁好了。”

“啊？”

“真是个傻娃娃。”泽北笑了，笑中带着残忍的怜悯，“一点好处就叫你找不着北，你把一颗心都掏给他，就真以为他同样也把心掏给你啊。知道养宠物怎么回事不，这小狗小猫可爱，听话，讨人喜欢，主人就给点好吃的再撸撸毛，那是因为它让人开心了，得点好处是应该的，吃点甜头以后还会让人更开心。可那些小可怜傻得很，就把当真把主人视作天，把那些施舍当成爱了。”

看花道愣在原地，泽北继续道：“我都看不下去，你真以为三井欠了钱被人追杀啊，货被压了是真的，什么还不出钱就保不住腿，哼，这伤筋动骨的事一个多礼拜就好，也就你会信，这事从头到尾谁一手安排的，你现在心里有数没。”

“他要去城里？”花道喃喃道，“他为啥不跟我说。”

“你现在就去问问他咯，问他带不带你一起走。”

花道突然转头跑了，迈着步子朝三井家狂奔，也不管他娘是不是在家就直接往里冲，闯进三井房间，那原本东西堆得满满当当的屋子现在空荡荡的，三井正把橱里最后一件衣服朝行李箱里塞。

显然对方也没料想到花道会在这个节骨眼出现，连忙关上橱门箱子，挤出笑来：“你咋来了，城里事太他妈多了，我又得去一趟，估计挺久的。”

“你没告诉我。”

“这不是刚接到消息，事发突然嘛。”

“你会带我去吗？”

“啊……这，我工作忙，怕照顾不上你。”

“哦。”

“干嘛呢，哭丧着脸。”三井捏了把花道的脸，“等哥生意安定下来，在城里买套大房子，咱就一块搬过去，哥铁定好好疼你。”

“阿寿，你喜欢养宠物吗？”

“啊？”

“没啥……你想带我去城里住？”

“当然啊，等哥打点好一切，咱一起把户口迁到城里，带着健司一起过好日子。”

“行……那你，那你路上小心，以后在城里别油嘴滑舌的，免得再遭人打。”

三井一愣，旋即笑起来：“还是咱花道疼我。”

“那我先回去了。”

花道连三井的脸都不敢再瞧，他彻底心灰意冷了，最后一腔热血都凉下来，现在他只要一想到自己如何对着三井付出一片真心就觉得无地自容，压根不想去看那个自己爱得真切的人，转身便往外跑，一路狂奔回家。他觉得自己的魂儿好像都被抽走了，身体里空落落的，好似成了一具空壳，可说不清的情绪又全冲进他心里，让他心疼地慌，一抽一抽的，好像就会这么疼死似的。

他明白，三井根本不疼他，他娘疼他，他小时候摔一跤她都能抱着他哭，他疼健司，健司小嘴一瘪他就要去哄，可三井不疼他，他愿意让别人碰他甚至拱手相让。三井应该是真的喜欢他，但那就像泽北说的，因为他能讨三井开心，所以才得那么些甜头，可那喜欢全是施舍，是不对等的，更不是爱。

花道趴在床上，难受得身体都蜷在一起，可眼泪像是冻住了，怎么也掉不下来。他经历过那么多噩梦，从没一个像现在这般几乎要了他的命。

明明还是大白天，花道却觉得整个世界都暗了下来，他仿佛再也看不见一点光亮。

健司从床那头爬了过来，小手搭在花道掌心上，那小手儿暖暖的，软绵绵的，却有一股莫名的力量传达到花道心里。

“健司。”花道抱起眼前这小娃子，紧紧捂在怀里，一遍又一遍喊着他的名字，“我的生命里，就只有你了。”


End file.
